


Not an Illusion

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Missing Scene, Movie Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Ragnarok, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Loki and Thor find comfort in one another





	Not an Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Thor Ragnarok ahead!

Thor looked at Loki, hardly daring to believe he was actually here. “You made it out.”

Loki gave him a surprisingly warm smile. “I know all the ways in and out, remember?” His smile slipped and he stepped forward, setting down the cup and moving towards Thor. He reached out and touched his temple next to his missing eye. “Does it hurt?”

“What’s one more hurt,” shrugged Thor, glancing out the window.

“Asgard is it’s people,” said Loki, quietly.

“That includes you,” said Thor reaching up and taking Loki’s hand in his own.

Loki looked down at their hands clasped together. “I’ve missed you,” he admitted.

Thor wrapped his other arm around Loki and pulled him into a hug. Loki let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and relaxed into Thor’s arms.

Thor held him a little closer and Loki was reminded of how small he felt in his arms. And how safe.

“Just us, again,” he said quietly, pressing himself a little closer.

Thor understood the meaning of his words and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss before nudging him towards the bed. “I don’t know if this is right, right now, but…”

“I know,” said Loki, letting himself be laid down, looking up at Thor, at the new weariness in his face.

Thor lay down next to him and Loki rolled up on one elbow, leaning to kiss him as he helped him undress. Thor’s large hands returned the favor and he moved over Loki as he finished, as if needing to touch, needing to prove again that Loki was truly here.

“I am here,” promised Loki, rolling them over so he was on top.

Thor smiled up at him, that genuine smile that Loki sometimes wondered if anyone else ever saw. He ran his fingers through Thor’s newly shorn hair and Thor sighed.

“It’ll grow back,” said Loki with affection, reaching back with his other hand to give Thor a stroke.

Thor gave a soft moan, eyes closing. Loki had to admit it was a bit easier to look at his face this way. This was familiar, even if it was something they hadn’t indulged in for quite some time. Thor’s big hands squeezed Loki’s thighs, grounding himself. 

Loki leaned down to kiss him, groaning as Thor’s hand slid around and he pressed a finger into him. 

“You haven’t forgotten how to touch me,” murmured Loki, conjuring up a bit of lube for them.

“Course I haven’t,” said Thor, cupping Loki’s cheek and kissing him again as he worked him open.

Thor rolled them back over again, covering Loki with his body like a shield from everything they’d been through the last few days, from the world outside these chambers. Here it was just the two of them, as perhaps it should be.

Thor raised his head and caught Loki with tears in his eyes. He reached up and wiped away an escaping one with his thumb before kissing him gently.

Loki sighed, and relaxed, trusting. Thor stretched him just a bit more and then lined up. He met Loki’s eyes, and Loki nodded.

Slowly, carefully, Thor pushed into him. Now it was Loki’s eyes that closed, moaning softly at the insistent push. He wrapped his long legs around Thor’s waist, encouraging him deeper.

“Loki,” murmured Thor, almost a prayer. It sent shivers down Loki’s spine as he moved with him.

Kissing Thor, Loki wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him, letting him know again that he was here, trying to give Thor whatever it was that he needed.

Thor gathered Loki in his arms and knelt back, thrusting slowly into him. Loki allowed himself to be moved, tucking himself against Thor’s broad chest. Thor rubbed a hand up and down Loki’s back, soothing him. 

Loki knew that at this point, Thor had all but forgotten the sex part of the moment. Which, was okay, but, this was the least he could do for his brother. Loki squeezed around him and started to move, pulling a low growl from Thor.

Thor lay him back down again, moving faster now, harder. Loki encouraged him along, knowing just how to drive him on. He really did love the feel of Thor above him, bracketing him in his arms, surrounding Loki in his strength. And Loki knew it wasn’t just physical strength either. Perhaps he knew that better than anyone.

Loki worked a hand down between them to stroke himself off. Thor was close, he could tell by his breathing. Loki squeezed around him one more time and they came together. 

Thor ducked his head and kissed Loki before gathering him in his arms again and rolling to the side. Loki knew they should get up. There were questions and details and plans to deal with as they tried to figure out what happened next, for themselves and the Asgardian people. His people, Loki reminded himself.

But Thor was already snoring, obviously exhausted. Loki kissed his cheek and tucked himself into Thor’s arms, tugging the blanket over the pair of them. Whatever came next, rest was not amiss. And they would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to ChasingRiver for instigating this fic, reading along and helping me beta it.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr at Merindab.


End file.
